


Static

by rolly_poly (prevaricator)



Series: When Opportunity Knocks [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Crying, Dom/sub, Don't worry, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Table Sex, Vibrators, bad pain, dom yixing, i'm not enough of a cockblock to end the story on safeword use, it continues on to more sex when everyone's feeling good and ready again, sub junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/rolly_poly
Summary: Yixing assigns Junmyeon a simple task. Junmyeon fails.





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between chapters 2 and 3 of [When Opportunity Knocks (You Better Get On Your Knees And Open Your Mouth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456886/chapters/33397599)
> 
> Please read the tags!

This is Junmyeon’s pre-play ritual for play on workdays:

After work, he lets himself into Yixing’s apartment using his spare key. He goes immediately to the bathroom and takes a shower. The shower was his own idea, after he caught on that Yixing never arrived home less than thirty minutes after Junmyeon’s arrival. It serves to set a boundary between his everyday worries and the time he’s set aside for Yixing.

After showering, he fingers himself open. That’s Yixing’s rule, that he always be prepped on play days. This is usually around when Junmyeon’s mind starts to go a little bit soft around the edges.

When he’s done, if he’s received no other instructions, he dresses in something casual, typically jeans and a comfortable shirt. Sometimes he receives instructions to wear something specific, but not often. 

After dressing, he’s at loose ends until Yixing comes home. Sometimes he watches TV, sometimes he cooks, other times he curls up on the couch and reads. The only constant rule is that he be available when Yixing wants him. 

On one particular Friday, Junmyeon has just started cooking when Yixing gets home. Junmyeon stops singing along to the Red Velvet song he’d been playing to say hello.

Yixing walks up behind him to peek over his shoulder, copping a feel of his ass in the process. Junmyeon’s breath hitches, and he carefully puts down the rice he’s rinsing so that he doesn’t spill it in the sink. 

“How long until dinner?” Yixing asks.

“An hour or so,” Junmyeon says.

“Mmkay.”

Yixing bites down on his neck just enough to hurt a little. He slides the hand on Junmyeon’s ass into his underwear and presses two fingers against his asshole, testing, and Junmyeon gasps harder. He has to force himself to hold still as the fingers probe into him. It’s been a while since Junmyeon has needed to be restrained for sex, but Yixing has never violated him with so little warning before. 

Then Yixing retracts the hand and walks off down the hall, leaving Junmyeon with blood rushing to his cock and his brain clogging up.

Yixing comes back in sweats and a comfortable tank top and sits on the couch with his laptop. He doesn’t say anything to Junmyeon, and as soon as the computer is up and running, it has his full attention.

He’s probably brought work home with him again. Junmyeon turns down the music he was listening to so as to be unobtrusive and returns to rinsing his rice.

Almost an hour later, he starts setting dishes on the table. He calls Yixing over his shoulder as he’s grabbing the last few bowls from the counter, and he’s just turning around with them when Yixing’s scent washes over him, too overpowering for him to be anything other than rock hard. 

Junmyeon wheels around and looks at Yixing in shock. There’s a definite bulge in the front of his pants, and his fly is open to accommodate it. He must’ve been jerking off on the couch, and Junmyeon didn’t catch on because the kitchen smells too intensely of garlic and onions.

Yixing quirks an eyebrow and gestures at the table.

“Come put those down.”

Junmyeon sets the dishes on the table. Yixing pushes them back, well away from the edge. He walks around behind Junmyeon and guides him to bend over the table, then pulls him back so that his ass is sticking out. Then he pulls Junmyeon’s jeans open and yanks them halfway down his thighs, along with his underwear. 

He gives Junmyeon’s ass a light smack, and Junmyeon bites off a whimper. 

There’s the sound of cloth rustling behind Junmyeon, and then Yixing steadies his hips with one hand and presses the head of his dick against Junmyeon’s ass. He pushes in just like that, going carefully but not exactly gently.

When he’s all the way in, he lets out a pleased sigh.

While it arouses Junmyeon to be used so casually, it’s too early for the arousal to do much to balance the burn of being stretched so quickly. His breath catches in his throat and then comes out in a whine when Yixing starts moving too soon. He leans on his elbows and focuses on his breathing, the slight discomfort of the hard surface under his elbows hardly registering in his mind.

“You’re such a good whore,” Yixing says. “Fuck.”

Junmyeon moans.

Yixing fucks like his sole goal is to get his rocks off. He doesn’t angle for Junmyeon’s prostate, tease, or let out his usual stream of filthy, degrading words, but the pleasure of a thick, hard dick ramming into him works Junmyeon up slowly, as the situation pushes him away from topspace about as well as dirty talk usually does.

Yixing’s knot builds up quickly—he must have been hard for a long time—and Junmyeon starts to whine as it drags on his hole and stretches him more, starts to hurt again.

“Shh, sugar,” Yixing says. “We both know you can take it.”

Junmyeon tries to be quiet, but it only lasts until the knot is too big to make it past his rim. Despite his building arousal, he’s very far behind Yixing and thus nowhere near ready to come when that happens. The swelling pain and the pressure the knot puts on his prostate is enough to turn him frantic, though, and he starts pushing back to get Yixing’s circling hips where he needs them. 

Yixing coming only makes it worse, when the hot rush fills him up and he still hasn’t come. Yixing’s hands tighten on his hips, holding him firmly as far down on Yixing’s dick as he can get.

When he’s finished coming, Yixing tells Junmyeon to stand up. Junmyeon does that as well as he can with a knot inside him, peeling his arms from where they’ve gotten stuck to the table. 

Yixing crabwalks with him a few steps over to a chair. He wraps an arm around Junmyeon’s belly and sits down slowly, taking Junmyeon with him. Junmyeon ends up in Yixing’s lap, with his legs spread out over Yixing’s. The knot is still pushing him out of the limits of coherence, and he really, desperately wants to come, but he’s just not there yet.

He starts twitching his hips to rub his prostate on Yixing’s knot, uncaring that it’s pathetically desperate. It feels amazing for the brief period of time that Yixing allows it to happen.

Then Yixing slaps Junmyeon’s thigh, hard.

“Hold still,” he says. 

Junmyeon whimpers.

“Is that hard?” Yixing asks. 

It takes all of Junmyeon’s effort to keep his hips from moving in response to that. His dick is hard, his ass achingly full, but he manages to hold still.

Yixing pats his thigh.

“Good boy,” he says. 

He reaches past Junmyeon and picks up a bowl of rice from the table, gently nudging Junmyeon forward so that he can hold the bowl behind Junmyeon’s back and eat from it. Junmyeon slumps forward onto his arms and tries to control his breathing. His mouth opens to make sounds that he stifles.

“Don’t you want to eat?” Yixing asks.

Junmyeon shakes his head. He’s hungry, but he can’t focus on anything but the knot in his ass for long enough to eat anything. He’s never not come immediately upon being knotted before. The feeling is too overwhelming not to, if he’s anywhere near ready when it happens.

“I want to come,” he says.

“If you wanted to come, then you should’ve come when I knotted you,” Yixing says.

“I wasn’t ready,” Junmyeon says.

“Then you don’t get to come,” Yixing says. “You’re a whore, sugar. Your pleasure is not the goal.”

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut and burns. 

After a few bites of rice, Yixing puts the bowl down on the table and grabs another dish. He goes through the meal awkwardly like that, picking up dishes from the table, eating from them behind Junmyeon’s back, and then putting them down again. His knot shifts inside Junmyeon every time he leans forward for another dish, and Junmyeon has to fight his urge to seek out that stimulation over and over until he comes.

He fails twice, shifting his hips subtly to get more action. The first time, Yixing slaps him and tells him to hold still.

The second time, Yixing puts his food down. He wraps a hand gently around Junmyeon’s throat and pulls him so that his back is against Yixing’s chest. Junmyeon swallows.

“Junmyeon,” Yixing says. “If you move again before I finish eating, you’ll be practicing high protocol all weekend, and I won’t let you come again until you’ve learned to hold still on a knot. Got it?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon says.

“So be a good bitch and hold still.”

Junmyeon tries harder, after that. He makes it through a few more iterations of Yixing leaning forward to change dishes without moving a muscle, focusing on settling into the fuzz in his mind. 

But being ordered around while stuck on Yixing’s knot and ignored like this is too much, and every jostle reminds him of how fucked up it is. That only makes him more desperate, has his own knot starting to swell. His breath comes in heavy pants even though he’s not in a strenuous position. 

Finally, as Yixing leans forward to exchange his rice for the meat once again, Junmyeon’s control crumbles, and he twitches his hips in search of that thick drag on his prostate.

Yixing doesn’t slap him this time, just puts the meat back down and uses his hands to force Junmyeon’s thighs down again.

He doesn’t say anything, either, and the silence sits on Junmyeon’s shoulders and swirls into his gut, mixed with frustration at his own lack of control. He hates failing. It’s only a few more minutes until Yixing’s knot dies away, and then he shoves the dishes out of the way, pulls out, and pushes Junmyeon up to bend over the table again, with a hand on his neck keeping his head down.

When the hand goes away, Junmyeon braces himself for a smack that doesn’t come. 

“Stay there,” Yixing says.

He walks away, his feet eventually hitting the creaky part of the floor right outside the bedroom door, and Junmyeon rests his head on the table and frets. He’d expected that Yixing would either end the night there or spank him. 

But of course, he’d enjoy being slapped around and insulted. If his behavior had really bothered Yixing, that wouldn’t be an effective punishment. 

His mind catches on the idea that he might actually have bothered Yixing. That alarms him. He tries to remember a time when he saw Yixing angry, if he’s the type to get quiet when he’s angry like he had been after Junmyeon’s final failure, but nothing comes to mind. 

But of course, if he’d only followed orders, Junmyeon wouldn’t be in this position. It’s his own fault if Yixing is angry. He couldn’t follow a simple set of rules in a simple scene. Why would Yixing even want a sub like him?

Time drags on, and Yixing doesn’t come back. Junmyeon fidgets, wonders if he’s allowed to fidget or if that’ll make Yixing angrier. If Yixing is angry.

He starts to fall into a self-feeding spiral of panic and self-recrimination, and there’s nothing good or sexy about it. The cozy fuzz of being dominated dissipates rapidly, leaving him increasingly aware that this is not a good situation. He’s worried, a little bit scared even though he doubts that Yixing would do anything to him out of anger, or that Yixing could take him in a fight.

Only he’s not sure if it’s a yellow situation or a red situation. The thought of red, of further bothering Yixing by putting an end to the scene entirely over something trivial, doesn’t sit well with him. 

He knows he’s not supposed to worry about that, but he does anyway. They’ve barely started this relationship, and Junmyeon couldn’t even handle following the rules in a very simple session, and now he’s going to have to safeword out of it. It’s pathetic in a bad way.

Finally the thumps of Yixing’s feet come out of the bedroom and back toward the kitchen.

“Yixing?” Junmyeon says, softly, when Yixing is close by. “I’m…yellow.”

Yixing’s hand comes to rest gently on his hip, and he immediately starts to feel better. Something clunks softly on the table.

Then Yixing is pulling him up to stand and turning him around, looking at him with eyes filled with concern. Just that is enough to tell Junmyeon what he needed to know—Yixing isn’t angry and probably never was.

“What’s wrong?” Yixing asks.

“You left,” Junmyeon said. “I thought you were actually angry. It was freaking me out.”

“Oh,” Yixing says. “I see.”

He pulls Junmyeon into a hug and rubs his hands on Junmyeon’s back.

“Myeon-ah,” he says. “If I’m ever anything close to angry, I promise that I will stop the scene, okay? That’s not safe.”

Junmyeon nods into his neck, taking steadying breaths. They’re filled with Yixing’s scent, which is somehow always comforting after he’s knotted Junmyeon, no matter if it set off Junmyeon’s alpha fighting instincts when it happened.

“Okay,” he says.

“But you did the right thing,” Yixing says. “If you think I’m angry, you should stop the scene. The same goes for any other dom you’re with.” 

“Okay,” Junmyeon says again. 

They fall silent, Yixing rubbing Junmyeon’s back and Junmyeon feeling embarrassed but relieved.

“Are you sure that was a yellow kind of situation?” Yixing asks. “It wasn’t red?”

Junmyeon already knows that the honest answer is a bad one. He doesn’t want to admit how stupid he was being, but hiding the truth now would be continuing the same pattern. There isn’t room for dishonesty in a relationship that messes with feelings the way theirs does.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you,” he says.

Yixing pauses and pulls in a long, hard breath. 

“Junmyeon, your safety is always more important than what I want,” Yixing says. “It’s not going to make me feel good to know I fucked up your mental health.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon says.

“Let’s call it quits for tonight and talk,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon nods.

“Do you want to eat first or shower?”

“Shower,” Junmyeon says. “I’m leaking.”

Yixing’s chest jumps with a snicker.

“I left to get you a plug,” he says. 

“Oh.”

“I should’ve told you I’d be right back,” Yixing says. 

He’d been planning to keep his come in Junmyeon for longer. Junmyeon’s dwindling erection starts to get excited again at that, but he ignores it. He wouldn’t get to come, anyway.

Yixing takes more time than usual helping Junmyeon clean himself up in the shower. There’s a lot of kissing involved. When Junmyeon comments on it and assures Yixing that he’s fine, really, Yixing gives him a small smile.

“It helps me, too,” he says. “Especially if I went too far.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon says.

He folds his arms around Yixing’s back and kisses him. 

“You were fine,” he says. “It was just a miscommunication.”

Yixing nods and smiles and kisses him again.

“Can you promise me that you’ll use the right safeword when you need to in the future?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says.

“Good.”

Later, over dinner, Junmyeon asks, “Are you really going to make me practice protocol all weekend?”

Yixing enjoys having some amount of protocol in place—he doesn’t want a full-time slave as much as a sexual submissive, but he’d explained that having someone focused on pleasing him is satisfying, as is demonstrating his dominance over his sub in front of others. The latter is where high protocol comes in.

Junmyeon, on the other hand, finds learning protocol tedious. Not so much the smaller things that Yixing keeps in place, like that Junmyeon has to prep himself before play and kneel when he’s collared, both of which help remind him of his place. Those are okay. It’s high protocol that usually feels excessive to the point of being silly and does nothing for him unless he imagines an audience.

“Yeah,” Yixing says. “It’s an incentive for you to follow orders better in the future.”

Junmyeon does his best not to groan, but some of his displeasure makes it onto his face. Yixing smirks.

At least today is Friday—he won’t have to spend all week looking forward to the punishment.

* * *

For all his distaste for learning protocol, doing it the next day helps ease the lingering awkwardness Junmyeon feels from the night before. Yixing only introduces as many things as Junmyeon can learn easily in one weekend, and he keeps everything platonic. On another weekend, it would bore Junmyeon to tears, but this weekend it restores his confidence in himself. He learns everything perfectly, and Yixing is obviously pleased.

Yixing leaves the other part of his punishment for Monday.

On Monday morning, Yixing texts Junmyeon with a change of rules for the week.

    Every day this week is a play day. You are to be kneeling on the floor in my living room, naked and prepped, by the time I get home. Other than the prep, you will not touch yourself without permission.

Play on the first day is simple enough—Yixing collars Junmyeon, fucks his throat, and comes all down his front. When he’s done, he brings out a black plug of moderate size with a bulb attached to a tube protruding from the end. He settles the plug into Junmyeon’s ass and then squeezes the bulb. The plug starts to inflate just above the base, where a knot would be on an alpha.

“Tell me when the knot is about my size,” Yixing says. “And stay still.”

The plug swells rapidly as he inflates it, stretching Junmyeon in a way that feels just like a knot in some ways but not at all the same in others—it’s too cold, and the texture feels more like a balloon than a dick. Junmyeon has to fight to stay still, less out of arousal and more because he wants to cling to something as the burn grows. His hands twitch on his lap, and he grabs his thighs because they’re the only thing he can grab.

“Would you like me to tie your hands to help you stay still?” Yixing asks. 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says. “Please.”

The cuffs are on the coffee table; Yixing had brought a lot of their toys out of the bedroom before he left for work in the morning. Yixing binds his wrists quickly behind his back, then goes back to pumping air into the knot.

Junmyeon’s breath comes in hisses as the knot gets bigger, then whines, until he feels that the size is about that of Yixing’s knot. He squeezes his eyes shut against the pain.

“There,” he says.

“Okay.”

Yixing does something behind Junmyeon’s back and then stands back. The fake knot doesn’t deflate.

“Don’t move your ass on that toy,” Yixing says. “I’ll leave it in for as long as I usually knot you.”

Junmyeon nods. He grits his teeth until his body is accustomed enough to the stretch that the pain lessens to a dull throb. When he opens his eyes, Yixing is watching him from the couch.

“Now, why are we doing this?” Yixing asks.

“So that I learn to focus on your pleasure, not my own,” Junmyeon says.

“Exactly,” Yixing says. “And why should you do that?”

“Because I’m your whore,” Junmyeon says. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Good. When you make it three times in a row without moving on this thing, we’ll get you practicing on my dick again.”

Yixing falls silent after that. Staying still isn’t too difficult, because Junmyeon isn’t desperately turned on. The throat fucking got him fully hard, but the toy doesn’t do much for him. It’s only the come drying on his chest, neck, and face that keep him hard at all, and that’s where he stays until Yixing takes the toy out. That’s it for Monday.

On Tuesday, Yixing makes things more difficult. He gets Junmyeon on all fours on the bed, this time, and alternately spanks him and fingers him, calling him a greedy bitch, a whore who can’t do his job right, a slut. By the time he stops to put the plug in, Junmyeon’s dick is beginning to knot, and he’s got a puddle of precome under him on the bed. His mind is focused in on sex and nothing else.

This time, it’s harder to hold still as Yixing pumps the toy knot full. Junmyeon is almost ready to come, and the swelling toy presses deliciously against his prostate. Unlike a real knot, though, this one isn’t attached to a body, meaning that Junmyeon doesn’t have much leverage to make it move in him. He clings to the thought that circling his hips on it wouldn’t do any good to keep himself from trying. 

After securing the toy at the right inflation, Yixing sits up at the head of the bed. He’s holding a clothespin, which Junmyeon looks at in confusion.

“Stick out your tongue,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon pokes his tongue out, and Yixing clamps the clothespin on the tip of it. Junmyeon tries to look at it, then feels stupid when his eyes cross.

It hurts a little bit, but more than that, the weight and the awkward shape make his tongue want to hang out of his mouth. He can lift it with his tongue, and with effort he can get his tongue all the way into his mouth in spite of it. That lasts for a couple seconds, until he lets his jaw relax and discovers that his teeth, in resting position, squeeze the clothespin painfully on his tongue.

He lets his tongue hang back out. Yixing smirks at him.

Almost immediately, Junmyeon feels saliva well up in his mouth and drip forward down his tongue. There’s no way for him to close his lips, and thus no way to stop it from escaping to trail down the clothespin. Junmyeon looks down, and sure enough, there’s a drop of saliva seeping into the sheets below his head. Another drop joins it soon after.

“Look at you,” Yixing says. “Some alpha you are, drooling all over a bed with a knot in your ass to please another alpha.”

Junmyeon groans. The drips don’t stop falling from his mouth, though he can’t easily tell without looking at the sheets—they don’t make a sound, and they’re not easy to feel once his lower lip is soaked.

It’s Yixing’s words more than the drooling that make him want to work his hips on the toy in his ass or rut down against the mattress. He fights the urge and holds still, even as Yixing keeps up a stream of mean words.

Junmyeon only barely makes it to the end this time, and he’s ready to shout with frustration when he’s left with a raging erection and no outlet at the end.

Wednesday is much like Tuesday only worse—Junmyeon is already tense from the day before, and his ass is sore from the spanking. Yixing skips the spanking this time, though he does dig his fingers into the bruises, stirring smaller pricks of pain. 

This time, Yixing doesn’t keep himself out of the equation once the toy is in place. Instead, he flips Junmyeon onto his back and jerks off over his face, making sure every drop off precome lands on him. Yixing’s scent builds overwhelmingly around Junmyeon’s face, upping his arousal. 

He wants to jerk his cock, work the toy knot in his ass, anything to get some relief on his dick. Only that would be counterproductive, because the second he does anything, Yixing will put an end to this all, and it’ll be three more rounds of the toy before he’s even allowed back on Yixing’s dick and longer still before he’s allowed to come.

On top of that, he wants Yixing’s approval, and he won’t get it if he doesn’t get himself under control. He holds still.

Yixing’s knot swells in front of his face.

“That’s it,” Yixing says. “Lie still for me, sugar. You’re just here to get me off. Nobody wants a whore who’s in it for his own orgasm.”

Junmyeon moans.

Yixing comes all over Junmyeon’s chest and leaves the semen there to drip onto the sheets while Junmyeon struggles to hold himself still when his own dick is throbbing and his ass is full.

Somehow, he makes it until Yixing takes the plug out without moving.

“Looks like you’re not so bad at holding still,” Yixing says. “Is it harder on my dick, or were you just ignoring my instructions?”

He looks at Junmyeon and waits for an answer.

“Harder on your dick,” Junmyeon says. “It feels better.”

“Well, we’ll see how well you do on that tomorrow, sugar,” Yixing says.

* * *

The next day, Junmyeon is so on edge that fingering himself open without teasing himself is difficult, and doing it without getting a semi is impossible. He spends several minutes in the bathroom focusing on anything but sex to get the erection down, because he’s going to need to be as far from erect as he was the night in the kitchen to have a hope of making it through tonight.

He’s just getting up to walk out of the bathroom when Yixing gets home. He startles at the sound of the door, having expected more time before Yixing’s arrival. He startles again at Yixing’s scent when they get within a few feet of each other.

Yixing doesn’t bother with getting changed today, just takes off his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves as he orders Junmyeon onto the bed. He collars Junmyeon and sets him up in the same harness he’d used the first time they’d fucked, holding his thighs up and open to expose his ass, and cuffs his hands to the headboard again as well. 

Junmyeon’s dick starts to fatten up again before Yixing is even finished binding him. He doesn’t have high hopes for his ability to follow directions tonight, not when he’s been anticipating getting Yixing’s dick inside him all day.

“New rule for today,” Yixing says, loosening his tie. “If you feel like you’re going to come, tell me. You’re not coming until you’ve taken my knot three times without getting greedy.”

“You’re not just going to tell me not to come?” Junmyeon asks. 

“It’s not like you’ll have any control over that with my knot in your ass and your hands tied,” Yixing says. “Fucking slut.”

Junmyeon tips his head back onto the pillows while his body burns. It was stupid to ask, because now he’s more turned on. 

Yixing ditches his pants and underwear and slicks his cock. He’s as hard as he’d smelled, and he wastes no time lining himself up and pushing in.

Junmyeon clenches his hands into fists and lets his frustration out in a barrage of yelps and whines as his body stretches around Yixing. His dick feels so much better than a toy, warm and just the right texture and attached to a solid body between his legs that keeps it moving in him.

Yixing starts slamming his hips into Junmyeon, about as hard as it gets.

“Such a desperate bitch,” he says. “I don’t know what makes you think you can keep yourself from coming. Your brain slides out your ears when you’ve got a dick in you.”

Junmyeon keens. It’s all he can do not to arch his back. His head is foggy and he feels exactly like the desperate slut Yixing is calling him, but he can’t move if he wants to be good for Yixing. He’s torn between needing to come and needing to make Yixing happy. 

He tries lying back and forcing his muscles to relax, channeling a rag doll and reducing the dick punching into him into background noise. It lasts for a while and even puts him into a trancelike state—not exactly the one people talk about when discussing subspace, where they’re so far down that they can’t speak, but closer to it than he’s been before. It’s a pleasant space, one where all he has to do is lie back and allow himself to be used. His own arousal is still there but easier to ignore. 

It helps that Yixing holds a rhythm very well when he fucks, so that it’s as predictable as music except for the gradual swelling of his knot.

“Junmyeon,” Yixing says. “Myeon-ah, can you give me a color?”

“Green,” Junmyeon says, his words snagging like he hasn’t used his voice in a while. He must’ve fallen silent.

“You’re holding still better than I thought you would,” Yixing says.

But a moment or two after that, as his knot is starting to reach the point of being painful for Junmyeon, he puts a steadying hand on Junmyeon’s throat and slaps his face twice in quick succession. The stinging pain makes his arousal spike, and he arches his back and shoves back onto Yixing’s dick without realizing what he’s doing until it’s too late.

He whimpers and goes slack.

“Ah, and you were doing so well,” Yixing says. “You’ve gotta learn to take everything I give you, sugar.”

Junmyeon is too distracted by the swelling knot in his ass to respond, but he clings to the need to hold still. He might’ve failed today, but practicing will help him succeed tomorrow.

The knot strings him higher and higher, but he manages not to move as Yixing starts to fill him with come. That gives him a different problem, though.

“I’m gonna come,” he says.

Yixing reaches down and gently squeezes Junmyeon’s dick between the shaft and the head. Junmyeon practically screams in frustration even though he’d known what would happen when he warned Yixing.

Yixing has to repeat the measure several more times before his knot goes down, but Junmyeon stays still through it all. 

When Yixing finally pulls out, Junmyeon is left feeling frustrated, like he expected, but also somewhat out of it. He watches Yixing take the harness off of him and release his wrists and feels faintly disconnected from them.

Yixing gently massages his wrists and then pulls him into a hug, and Junmyeon presses up against him and clings. 

“You went a little farther into subspace tonight than you’ve been before, didn’t you?” Yixing asks a while later.

He’s holding Junmyeon, who’s starting to feel normal again but still has his face buried in Yixing’s chest just because he can. Yixing is rubbing his back slowly.

Junmyeon nods.

“Was it good?” Yixing asks.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says.

* * *

The next day is Friday. Junmyeon does the math in his head several times at work and wants to scream every time the calculation comes out the same—if they keep going at a rate of one fuck a day, he won’t be coming before Sunday night, and that’s if he gets it right every time. If he doesn’t, it won’t be until Monday, at the earliest. He’ll have to suffer through another day of work while sexually frustrated.

And with every passing day, the building frustration makes it harder and harder for him to stay still. The longer it takes him to get it right, the more difficult it will get.

With that in mind, he tackles the evening with renewed determination not to fail.

Yixing binds him again, and Junmyeon focuses on falling into the headspace he’d been in the day before. All he has to do is lie still and take it—he loves lying still and taking it—and not let Yixing get to him too much, and he’ll make it through.

This time, Yixing barely has his dick in Junmyeon before he slaps Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon sucks in a breath and lets it out slowly while the sting intensifies and then settles. He can do this.

Yixing slaps him again before the sting from the first slap disappears. Junmyeon whines but remains slack and still.

“Good whore,” Yixing says. “You’re finally learning your place.”

Junmyeon breathes.

“Are you gonna be a good bitch from now on?” Yixing asks. “Hold still when I tell you to hold still?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says. “Please.”

Yixing leans down and spits in his face.

It’s an amazing feat of willpower that Junmyeon doesn’t tense up or move when the cold saliva splatters onto his cheek, does nothing more than close his eyes and keen. He wants to curl into a ball of humiliation and ride back onto Yixing’s dick at the same time.

“That’s it,” Yixing says. “Lie back and take what your alpha gives you.”

Somehow, Junmyeon keeps himself still until Yixing has knotted despite a continuing barrage of similar treatment. It’s only by virtue of Yixing falling silent and still after knotting that Junmyeon manages not to fail after that.

* * *

In the morning, Yixing fucks him again. This time, there are no restraints to help Junmyeon in his task, and Yixing doesn’t stay still after knotting. Shortly after he’s finished coming, he thrusts his hips as much as he can into Junmyeon’s ass. The move drags his knot along Junmyeon’s prostate, stringing him closer to orgasm when he’s already desperate.

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut and moans, barely holding onto his orders not to move. It’s difficult to keep up the mindset he’d used the day before when he’s so on edge, and Yixing keeps up the motion until tears squeeze out of Junmyeon’s eyes. 

Somehow, he doesn’t fail the test.

At the end, Yixing swipes some of his come out of Junmyeon’s ass and presses it into Junmyeon’s mouth. Junmyeon licks it clean, achingly hard and hopeless, still drifting along in subspace.

Yixing takes what looks like a simple butt plug, no fake knot attached, out of the toy box he’d left by the bed and pushes it into Junmyeon’s ass. It’s not very big to begin with, and after being knotted it hardly feels like anything.

“That’ll keep you ready for me,” Yixing says. “If you can be good on my knot one more time today, I’ll let you come tomorrow.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes and draws in a breath.

“I’ll be right back,” Yixing says. “Stay put.”

Junmyeon keeps his eyes closed. When Yixing returns, he directs Junmyeon to lift his hips and wipes up the come and lube that had already escaped with a towel.

Then he gets off the bed. He picks up his sweatpants from the floor and puts them on.

“Come,” he says.

Junmyeon gets up and follows him to the living room, where Yixing sits on the couch and puts his feet up on an ottoman. 

“Your ass is too dirty to sit on the couch, so you can kneel or lie down on the floor,” Yixing says, pointing at the floor next to the stool he’s got his feet on. “Just don’t get the rug dirty.”

Junmyeon kneels on the plush rug, facing away from Yixing.

Behind him, he hears the slight scrape of a laptop opening, and then the tap of fingers on a keyboard. Everything is quiet for a while. Junmyeon lets his mind drift in hopes of getting his erection to go away. He’s mostly succeeded by the time the plug in his ass vibrates. 

It’s there and then gone—he startles and then wonders if he imagined it. His dick starts to perk up again.

“You don’t have to hold still for this,” Yixing says. “But don’t come.”

Junmyeon groans.

The vibrator starts going again, on a high setting. It buzzes against Junmyeon’s prostate, sending sharp sparks of pleasure into his desperate body. His hips lift of their own accord, chasing air, and he whines. 

Then it stops.

He gets a few moments to catch his breath before it starts again, every bit as hard as it was going before. This time, it keeps going until he’s most of the way hard, his hips bucking desperately into the air. He doesn’t ask if he can touch his dick because it won’t make him feel any better, when he’s not allowed to come.

“Turn around so I can see your face,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon walks around on his knees so that he can see Yixing.

“Good,” Yixing says. “Now jerk your own cock.”

Junmyeon looks up at him, startled, and doesn’t move. Yixing shifts his laptop onto the cushion next to him and leans down, hooking his finger in Junmyeon’s collar. He slaps Junmyeon’s face, hard, then lowers his own so that he can look into Junmyeon’s eyes. His own, so often wide and innocent to the point of appearing vacant, are hard and focused.

“Fucking bitch,” he says. “You were so desperate to please yourself when you weren’t supposed to, and now you don’t want to?”

Junmyeon’s mouth falls open on what would’ve been a groan if he’d let it out.

“Get your hand on your cock,” Yixing says. “Now.”

Junmyeon wraps his hand on his cock and starts to tug it up and down, as slowly as he can manage. The vibrator is still buzzing away, and the dual stimulation drives him half out of his mind.

“That’s it,” Yixing says. “Keep going.”

Junmyeon’s hips press up into his hand and then back, like he can get the vibrator deeper. He keens.

Yixing slaps his face again.

“Stop whining.”

Junmyeon does his best to be silent.

He’s been fully hard for a few seconds when Yixing tells him to stop touching his dick. He picks up his phone and taps the screen, and the vibrations stop. Junmyeon sags in relief.

He gets a few minutes of respite—he can’t see a clock from where he sits, but it’s enough time to start to cool down. Then Yixing picks up his phone and taps the screen again. Junmyeon yelps as the vibrations start back up.

“I want you to play with the head of your cock this time,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon wraps his fingers around just the sensitive head of his dick, and a bead of precome slides out to meet them. He can’t help groaning, but Yixing doesn’t yell at him for it this time. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to hold some part of himself back from the stimulation, but it’s too much when he’s been toyed with and denied all week.

“Rub your finger into the slit,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon does. It’s even more too much, and his knot starts to swell noticeably. He stops without realizing he’s done so until Yixing tells him to start again.

“Down to your balls,” Yixing tells him a moment or so later.

“No, please no,” Junmyeon says.

“Color?” Yixing asks.

“Green,” Junmyeon says.

A hand lands hard on his cheek, leaving it stinging.

“You’re not in a position to say no, slut,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon inches his hand down to roll his balls in his palm. His hips jerk as he does, his knot throbbing, prostate a ball of blinding pleasure.

The vibrations stop again.

“You can stop,” Yixing says. 

Junmyeon immediately lets go of his dick. He sags down until he’s lying on his side on the floor, cupping his hand under his dick to keep his precome off the rug, and stares with hazy eyes up toward Yixing.

He’s not sure how long it is before the vibrator starts again. It goes on a lower setting this time, but it’s more of a painful tease than relief.

“Please stop,” Junmyeon says. “Please.”

“Why should I?” Yixing asks. “You didn’t stop when I told you to, last week.”

Junmyeon moans.

“Obviously all you want is something on your prostate all the time,” Yixing says. “So you’re going to take this.”

He leaves the vibrator going for some time, while Junmyeon writhes on the floor with all the pent up energy from earlier in the week, not sure if he wants more stimulation or less but enjoying the freedom to move.

“Now, get your hand on your dick again,” Yixing says after a while. “Rub all over that knot for me.”

Junmyeon does as he’s told, his hand shaking. His knot is sensitive and almost completely full, and he knows he’ll come soon the second he touches it. He rubs his palm gingerly in circles on it and gasps.

“I’ll come,” he says. “I’m gonna—“

“If you come, I will make you wear that plug to work,” Yixing says. “I can hook it up to your phone and run it through an app, you know that? So you better stop that orgasm.”

The vibrations pause as Junmyeon groans and wraps his fingers tightly around his cock to stave off his orgasm. His eyes are squeezed shut again, and a tear slides out almost as soon as he feels the prick that tells him he’s about to cry.

“That’s it,” Yixing says. “You can stop touching yourself for a bit if you need to.”

After a moment, the vibrations start up again, strong. Junmyeon takes his hand off his dick, rolling onto his back and arching his hips into the air. It’s hideously humiliating, but it takes some of the immediacy out of his arousal. The vibrations keep going, and his thighs start to shake.

“Fuck, no,” he says. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.”

“Aww, sugar, you’re shaking,” Yixing says. “I would’ve thought a horny slut like you could take more than this.”

The vibrations pause again. Junmyeon relaxes onto the floor and gasps for breath. He’s never felt so out of control. Tears prick the corners of his eyes again.

When the toy comes on again, his thighs start up their shaking again, too. He punches the floor in frustration.

“Yixing, please,” he babbles. “Please, I want to come, please.”

“We’ve been over this, sugar,” Yixing says. “I don’t give a fuck what you want.”

Junmyeon lapses into moans and curses, too gone to process much of anything. When he feels his balls starting to tighten, he wraps his fingers around his dick to stave off his orgasm without any input from Yixing and sobs.

“That’s it,” Yixing says. “See, you can be good for me.”

Junmyeon whines.

“I bet you’ve never gotten a bitch this desperate on your dick, have you?” Yixing says. “Someone who wants to come so bad he’s crying over it. Maybe once someone asked you to help with a heat, yeah? But I bet they never asked twice. You suck at playing an alpha.”

He leaves the vibrator on until Junmyeon has to cut off another attempt at orgasm, and then it stops. Yixing pats his lap.

“Come sit up here, sugar,” he says.

Junmyeon gets up on shaky legs and walks over to sit in Yixing’s lap, trying to ignore how hot he looks with his sweats riding low on his hips and no shirt. There’s an obvious bulge in his pants, but he doesn’t make any overtly sexual moves when Junmyeon settles sideways across his lap.

Instead, Yixing pulls Junmyeon down and tucks him against his chest, rubbing his arm while Junmyeon cries into his neck. 

“Are you doing okay, sugar?” Yixing asks.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says.

“Mm, good,” Yixing says. “Let’s give you a little break, yeah?”

“Please,” Junmyeon says.

Yixing holds him as the tears trail off, and then while Junmyeon sits in a daze. Eventually he settles Junmyeon at the table and makes them either a late lunch or an early dinner. After they’ve eaten, he sets the dishes in the sink and turns to face Junmyeon.

“I’m giving you a choice,” he says. “I can fuck you again now, or I can hold off until tomorrow without counting it as a failure. That would mean you don’t get to come until Monday.”

Junmyeon considers this. If he tries and fails today, he’ll be on the hook for at least another three fucks. His erection is gone, though, and he’s at the point where thinking about sex almost repulses him. He might have a better chance now than when his sex drive has recovered.

“I’ll do it now.”

“Are you sure?” Yixing asks. “If you can’t stay still, you’ll be back at the start of your three tries tomorrow.”

Junmyeon nods.

Yixing guides him back into the bedroom and up onto the bed, where he takes out the plug. He takes his own pants off and kneels on the bed, stroking his own dick. 

Junmyeon relaxes back into the bed and doesn’t watch, afraid he’ll end up aroused again quickly. There’s nothing he can do about Yixing’s scent growing to clog his nose with pheromones that get his dick interested even as it aches at its overuse.

All of the squirming he did earlier let out enough of his frustration that staying still when Yixing lines up and pushes in isn’t too hard. He’s too well stretched for it to hurt, thankfully, so he tries to zone out and not think about what’s happening.

To a certain extent, it works—he gets hard but stays somewhat detached from his arousal, picturing his body as an empty vessel for Yixing to fuck. It helps that Yixing doesn’t try to hurt him or humiliate him any further, so that there’s nothing he needs to work to ignore other than the dick sliding in his ass while Yixing chases an orgasm. Yixing grunts and pants above him with unfocused eyes, feeding into Junmyeon’s empty vessel narrative.

It’s only when the knot starts to tug on his rim that it gets to be a struggle to keep calm and still. Junmyeon lets his feelings out in whimpers and keens that steadily grow in volume as the knot stretches him more and more. He squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth when it gets too big, and Yixing settles it in him. 

It’s too much, and his body is starting to tense again as Yixing’s does.

“Yixing, I’m gonna come,” he says.

Yixing barely manages to squeeze out the word “don’t” before his mouth is freezing into an o shape. Junmyeon, hardly capable of focusing on anything with the knot in his ass occupying his entire mind, reaches down and squeezes his cock enough to hold himself back. 

Even after being knotted every day for a week, there’s some lingering pain with the knotting. Staying relaxed is pretty much impossible, but he manages not to move while he adjusts except to tangle his fingers in the sheets, which Yixing doesn’t appear to notice.

Then Yixing is rolling them over so that they’re on their sides, and Junmyeon slides back into his ragdoll mode. He can think about the two loads of come in his ass and his own aching cock later. He looks at Yixing’s face, idly appreciating the contrast between his hard features and his soft mouth. 

He’s not sure how long they lie like that—it’s long enough to lull him into a false sense of security, so that it takes him by surprise when Yixing settles a hand on Junmyeon’s hip and rolls back on top of him. 

Yixing presses his hips more firmly against Junmyeon’s ass, jostling his knot. Junmyeon moans and lets his eyes slip shut as his prostate sparks with arousal.

Yixing tortures him like that for a few long minutes, and then, suddenly, wraps a hand around Junmyeon’s dick.

Junmyeon gasps and barely, barely starts to seize up before he can repress the reaction. He lies still, heart sinking, but Yixing puts a gentle hand on his cheek and keeps stroking his dick, swiping up some of the copious precome Junmyeon has spilled onto his stomach and using it as lube.

“It’s okay,” Yixing says. “You’ve done well.”

His hand is borderline uncomfortable on Junmyeon’s dick, which is oversensitive from being horny too often all week, like he’s just come out of rut. It feels simultaneously heavenly. Junmyeon moans, tries to think of anything else, but he’s been close to coming for too long and the double stimulation of a knot in his ass and a hand on his cock is too much.

“Stop. Please stop. I’ll come,” he says. “I’m gonna come.”

“You can come,” Yixing says. “You’ve earned it.”

Junmyeon lets his body seize up, finally, as his orgasm whites out the world. He lays splatter after splatter of come onto his chest and stomach and finally drops back onto the bed and pulls a sobbing breath into his chest. 

He lies in a daze for a short time after that, with not quite enough liquid building up in his eyes for tears to fall. Then Yixing’s knot has faded enough to pull out, and he does, pulling Junmyeon close to him despite the mess. Junmyeon curls into him and just breathes and basks in Yixing’s scent and body heat and doesn’t think about anything.

Yixing gives him a long, leisurely kiss, his hands sneaking up Junmyeon’s back to unbuckle the collar and take it off.

“Think you can stand long enough to get to the shower?” He asks.

“Give me another minute,” Junmyeon says.

His legs want more than a minute, but he desperately wants the shower, so he gets up after a minute anyway and wobbles the few steps to the bathroom, supported by Yixing.

He clings to Yixing in the shower, and Yixing cleans his back and ass first, laughing when he tries to get out of Junmyeon’s grasp only to be met with Junmyeon’s considerable strength.

“Just let me go long enough to wash our fronts, please, Myeon-ah?” He says.

Junmyeon lets go.

“How do you feel?” Yixing asks.

It takes a few moments for Junmyeon to find a good word for it.

“Owned,” Junmyeon says. “I feel owned.”

“Is that good?” Yixing asks. 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says. “I like it a lot.”

“Good,” Yixing says. “I like it, too.”

He kisses Junmyeon’s temple, and then his cheek, and then his mouth, and Junmyeon basks in the affection. They’ve been looking for specific words to define their dynamic, and Junmyeon bounces ‘owner’ around in his head for Yixing. It might cause confusion—he’s not sure if it would indicate a slave relationship to others, and he’s not sure enough that he likes it to ask Yixing about that, yet. On the other hand, it sounds nice right now. He’ll think on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I <3 comments.


End file.
